historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Braddock
'Edward Braddock '(January 1695-9 July 1755) was a general of Great Britain. He was a general of the War of the Austrian Succession and the Seven Years' War. A secret member of the Knights Templar, he was killed in the Battle of Monongahela in 1755. Biography Braddock was from Perthshire in the Province of Scotland, Great Britain. In 1710 he joined the British Army, but also became a member of the Knights Templar. Twenty-five years later, he became acquainted with a Templar named Haytham Kenway, who became a good friend to him, and the two served in the Army during the War of the Austrian Succession. Braddock was made a Lieutenant Colonel in the Coldstream Guards in 1747 and fought in the Siege of Bergen op Zoom. Within two months, the French took the fort, and he killed a young man and his family after refusing them entry to his skiff, hidden in the harbor. Kenway lost respect for him, because he killed anybody who opposed him, and turned into a sadist. He killed civilians and allies alike, to the shock of the Templars and Haytham. By 1754 Braddock has served as Governor of Gibraltar, and he was posted in the Thirteen Colonies port of Boston to oversee the defenses; France was rising as a threat nearby. He admonished Major John Pitcairn because he believed that he was unauthorized, although Jeffrey Amherst had dispatched him there. Braddock was ambushed by Kenway, who had been sent to Boston by Grand Master Reginald Birch, because Pitcairn was a sympathizer to the Templar cause. Braddock was spared, unlike the rest of his company, but Kenway warned him that his debt was paid, and that if he stood in his path again, he would be killed. A year later, Kenway found out that Mohawk woman Kaniehtizio knew of the location of the location of the New Civilization cave in northern New York, but he had to gain her trust. At the time, Braddock was leading an expedition against the Six Nations tribes, who were allied with the French during the ongoing French and Indian War. Braddock was found out to be in Pennsylvania, commanding an army that included George Washington. Kenway, assisted by the Abenaki, Mohawk, and Shawnee, planned an ambush on the column. Death Haytham disguised himself as a British soldier and rode to Braddock, who was marching in a column. He saw him ordering his mercenaries to spare no one, claiming the Native Americans were little more than animals who ate their own dead. When an officer corrected him by noting those were just stories, Braddock shot him in the face. Haytham pulled his pistol on Braddock, but unfortunately the French launched their attack in the Battle of Monongahela. Saved at the last minute from a shot by Charles Lee, who was serving under Braddock, Haytham gave chase. Braddock's horse reared, causing him to fall off, but before he could be killed, Washington shot Haytham's horse beneath him. Kaniehtizio knocked Washington off his own horse, allowing Haytham to chase Braddock. Braddock attempted to flee on foot, but Kenway drew a pistol and shot him in the back. In his last words, Kenway confessed that Braddock's cruelty was not acceptable, and he stabbed Braddock with a hidden blade to finish him off. Gallery Braddock dead.png|Braddock dying Braddock.png|Braddock in Boston, 1754 Edward Braddock.png|Braddock during the Braddock Expedition Category:Killed Category:British Category:Generals Category:Templars Category:British generals Category:1695 births Category:1755 deaths Category:Protestants